thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone
Persephone is oldest daughter of Diana and former Queen of the Underworld. She later gave up her immortality for a life in the Underworld with Adonis, a mortal man she loved. Biography Goddess Interrupted Persephone appears in Goddess Interrupted when Kate has to find Cronus' prison in order to rescue Henry, and Persephone is the only one who knows where to find him. She is cordial to James because he had hurt her very much by being with Ava. To the latter, she was angry and argumentative. She begins to teach Kate how to control her gifts, and when they reach the Gate she comes up with a foolproof plan to save Henry. It is learned that neither Titans nor gods can harm the Dead. Kate ruins Persephone's plan but does succeed in rescuing him. Later back at the Palace, Persephone kissed Henry because he had been acting strangely and she needed to prove that it wasn't really what he wanted. She then returned to her Afterlife to be with Adonis. The Goddess of spring and queen of the underworld hh'Persephone was urged to marry one man, yet longed for another...' This is the story of Persephone's unhappy marriage to Hades. It begins on her wedding day, and Persephone already does not want to go through with it. However, her mother Demeter insisted that she do so. She loves Hades, but in a platonic way. On the wedding night she simply wants to fall in love with him, but by the next morning she ran to her mother and begged to go home. Zeus and Demeter denied her request and sent her back to Hades. Hermes had talked to Hades about how unhappy she was, so Hades went to Persephone to see what he could do to make her happy. Persephone asked Henry if they could wait until she was ready, but eventually she became so unhappy that he offered her six months on the surface to do as she wished. She took this readily, and during her first Summer away from Hades, she fell in love with Hermes. They spent many centuries every summer together until she caught him with Aphrodite during the Winter, so she ended it. Then Hades and Persephone made some progress... until she fell in love with Adonis after watching him with Aphrodite. Every time Aphrodite was away, Persephone would spend time with Adonis until Aphrodite caught them. Aphrodite threw a fit which brought Zeus into the argument and it was decided that each would get him a third of the year. Persephone spent her allotted time with Adonis as planned without complaint until she noticed him with Aphrodite during the third of the year that neither she nor Aphrodite was supposed to be with him. Another argument occurred, and Aphrodite finally left him on his own for a little while. Once Adonis was alone, he was killed by Ares. In his Afterlife, he was torturing himself, so Persephone gave up her immortality for him so that they could have a happy Afterlife together. Personality Persephone is apparently a moral person but extremely selfish. She hurts Henry very deeply with her affairs and though she feels guilt it is not enough to end them. She is very brave and strong, not allowing Calliope to hurt Henry (though she may not have been in danger). Physical Description Persephone's most detailed feature is her hair which, before her death, changed color with the seasons. Strawberry blond in autumn, black in Winter, brown in spring and red in Summer. Powers and Abilities *Creating *Traveling *Sight Relationship Henry Persephone and Henry once were married. Their relationship was mostly one-sided, as Persephone never felt any love for Henry. She hurt him very much with her multiple affairs but he never stopped loving her until he met Kate. She decided to give up being Henry's wife, the Queen of the Underworld and her immortality to live a happy life with Adonis, a man she met and fell in love with. Adonis Adonis and Persephone live together in the Underworld. She loved him much more than James enough to give up both her immortality and her life to be with him. They first met when he was Ava's lover and after a series of fights Walter forced them to share him. Persephone wasn't particularly happy with this, but was glad to have him, despite how much she was hurting Henry. When he was killed by Dylan, Henry allowed her to give up her own life to save him from (self inflicted) eternal torture. Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Goddess Category:Mortal